


Rain

by skund



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://kitrinlu.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kitrinlu.livejournal.com/"><strong>kitrinlu</strong></a> 's prompt "standing in the rain". Set during season 3-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The constant patter of raindrops against the tent's canvas was making Jack's brain itch. When General Hammond has first debriefed them on their mission to a tropical rainforest world Jack has been thrilled. But what everyone had failed to mention was that there'd be so much _rain_. With an exasperated sigh he rolled over onto his side, then back again. Staring up at the peak of his tiny, regulation tent wasn’t very soothing. But the planet had proven to be uninhabited, the cluster of buildings the MALP had detected had turned out to be empty and in ruins. Daniel and Sam had thrown themselves at any artifacts they could find, but with no local to befriend Jack and Teal’c had little to do. They’d set up the tents and retreated to their shelter, Jack relieved to be free of water running down the back of his flak jacket. They’d engaged themselves in rigorous and intensive field exercises, but apparently even Teal’c had a limit for the number of poker games he could play in an hour and he’d soon disappeared to meditate. Jack, left to his own devices, had packed and repacked his rations, cleaned his gun and even written a letter to his mother. But now there was nothing left to do but scowl at the damp fabric above his head and count down the hours til they were due back at Stargate Command.

Jack never held much truck with patience. With a groan he rolled to his feet and clambered out of the tent. His boots squelched distastefully as he stepped outside. The rain from the previous hour had eased off into a gentle shower, but it was still enough to start plastering Jack's short hair to his head. He visually surveyed SG-1's small campsite but froze when a familiar figure caught his eye.

"_Daniel_" Jack yelled through the rain.

The archaeologist didn't even look up from the tall stone stelae he was studying. Jack stomped over to him, waving his hands.

"What the hell are you doing? You're getting soaked out here."

Daniel did glance at him them, blue eyes obscured by the water clinging to his glasses. "I'm working, Jack. What does it look like I’m doing?"

“It looks like you’re trying to give yourself pneumonia, so ole’ Doc Frasier can have my head on a plate, that’s what. You’ll catch your death out here.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows. “ I weren’t aware you were my mother.”

“Oh for crying out loud... Would you get back inside? Even Carter has sense to be indoors.” Jack waved a hand back at the single old houses by the gate that still held its roof, lit up with portable lamps and surrounded by generators. Carter was no doubt busily analysing something inside. She’s driven Jack and Teal’c out hours ago, citing limited work space and needing to be free of ‘distractions’. Teal’c had shot Jack a passive look at the time.

Here, now Daniel was giving him a look from under lowered brows. "We've got less than twelve hours left on this planet-"

"Thank God." Jack muttered.

"-and I really need to get this inscription translated before we go. There’s tiny nuances in the text that the camera just can’t pick up."

"Daniel-"

"Do you know what this is?" Daniel waved one hand at the tall inscribed stone standing before him.

"Yes, Daniel, it's a rock. They don't exactly get up and walk away. It'll be here the next time we send a team through so leave it for the boffins. SG-22 or whoever they are."

"Jack, this is a marker stelae covered in an obscure Mayan dialect, a language that died out without a trace thousands of years ago. If I can just-"

"Okay, okay, okay.” Jack held up his hands in defeat.

Daniel gave him a slight smile, then went back to scribbling furiously in his weatherproof notebook.

Jack sighed.

Ten minutes later he was tying down the last of the guide ropes for a large tarpaulin which was suspended above Daniel and the stelae. Jack tested the tension in the ropes one last time before taking a seat on a crate underneath the covering. Daniel glanced over at him and reached out to the sodden pack at his feet to toss Jack a vacuum flask. Jack caught it easily, screwing the top off to be welcomed with the warming thrill of coffee. He poured the steaming liquid into the flask’s lid, using it as a cup, and drank gratefully. When he was done he poured another cup full for Daniel, who drained it in one go and passed the lid back without even looking at Jack.

Jack secured the flask and kicked his feet out, leaning back on his crate to stretch aching muscles. The rain drops bounced noisily off the canvas above his head. Jack sighed.


End file.
